


Starling could use a new hero

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bows & Arrows, Coma, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dreams, Engagement, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Ice, Knives, M/M, Meta human, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles Leaves, Stiles and Felicity are related, Team Arrow, Thea knows, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Wolf Pack, future dreaming, lake, metahuman, toxic waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls into an ice covered lake and gets exposed to toxic waste when he wakes up from a year long coma how does he deal with these strange abilities that he seems to develop.</p><p>Maybe he needs to get away maybe he needs to go see his cousin Felicity and maybe just maybe if he is lucky he will find his way again.</p><p>But will it be back to the pack or will the path lead him to a bow and arrow wielding superhero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an Idea so if you like it you know what to do like comment subscribe and all that jazz.
> 
> just so you know Stiles doesn't know anyone accept the original pack.
> 
> Kira, Aiden and Ethan as well as Cora and Malia are all new to Stiles.

Stiles thought his life couldn't get more complicated, Boy was he wrong.

First the introduction to werewolf's and everything else that goes bump in the night, Stiles was a regular spastic teen living in a single parent household.

Then the next he is chasing Berserkers through the icy woods trying to remove the wolf pelts to stop the power surge, The pack at his side wolfed out and looking as scary as ever.

The next thing he knew the monster had stepped on to the frozen solid lake the wolf's had stopped but Stiles had kept running he didn't see the lake until it was too late.

He could hear the pack shouting at him to stop he looked to them as he turned but he disappeared the Ice broke and he fell down it was that cold that the hole where he fell had reformed and covered up the hole. 

To be honest Stiles was more freaked out about the fact that this is the lake where the local Beacon Hills power plant has been dumping their toxic waste, Than the fact that he was probably going to drown in a ice covered lake.

And when he thought of that he kinda freaked out spastic limps flailing he swam the direction the pack is in because they can punch through the ice to get him.

But it was too much he opened his mouth probably to say 'eww' because some of that green stuff just went up his nose and that can't be safe right?

He started choking on the polluted water trying his best to spit out the water but how can you spit out water when your surrounded by it? You don't is the answer you swallow it and that's the last thing he remembers before the pain became too much and he passed out.

He woke the harsh cold air on his wet skin and someone pushing his chest he coughed up all the water and it was horrible it tasted like sick and poop and every nasty thing in the whole world.

And the worst thing was he couldn't get warm he was freezing someone was saying something to him he thinks it was Scott but he couldn't make out the words everything felt and sounded like a dream and his world went black again.

Stiles woke up again in the hospital he felt for some reason Stronger than ever he felt stronger than he ever has he feels like he can run for miles and not stop maybe even keep up with the pack for once.

He looks around the room but there wasn't anyone there with him which is odd because the pack wouldn't have left him and his dad wouldn't have either.

The steady beeping of the machine is like a lullaby but Stiles want's to get up. He needs to see his dad and his pack.

He yanks the wires out of his arm he turned the machine off first because he knows from experience that if you yank the wires out the beeping goes off and all the nurses rush in with a crash team and its awkward.

He walks on unsteady feet week from not being used he walks slowly to the front desk its night time from what Stiles can see out of the hospital windows.

Melissa is standing by the nursing station mug of coffee held between her hand while she reads over a chart on the desk.

Stiles clears his throat to get ready to talk because that too hasn't been used and its sort of sore.

The clearing of the throat got Melissa's attention and she spins around but what she does next is frightful and kinda freaky.

When Melissa sees him the coffee mug goes crashing too the ground shards of glass (or whatever type of hard material mugs are made from) slides across the floor Stiles steps out of the way because his feet are bare, Melissa's eyes shine with tear her mouth is wide open in shock and Stiles doesn't get it.

"St..Stiles?" She asks as if shes unsure that its him. Which is weird because Stiles has known Melissa forever. Before he could think about anymore of her weirdness he is tackled into a hug she holds on tight and squeezes.

"I can't believe it we where beginning to loose hope oh my god its really you" Melissa sounds ecstatic.

"Why do you sound like I have been gone forever? I have only been out a while" Stiles tells her and some part of him knows it knows that he has that shes happy because it wasn't a couple hours maybe it was a week or something?

"Stiles honey what's the last thing you remember?" Melissa moves around to the desk to pick up her mobile and starts texting someone while he talks.

"Well we where chasing a Berserker and I fell in the icy lake and swallowed a while lot of waste and then I remember being pulled out and then passing out again" Stiles tells her she finishes texting and walks back to him.

"Come on lets get you back to your room and I will check you over and tell you whats gone on shall we?" Melissa asks but more or less drags Stiles to his room.

It takes Stiles a minute to realize that what she is doing is stalling and she obviously texted someone Stiles brain tells him it was his father so he voices his opinion.

"So are you planning on telling me or are you waiting for my dad?" Stiles asks and smiles smugly when Melissa looks shocked that he figured it out.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" Melissa pleads.

"I promise" Stiles tells her.

"Stiles you have been in a coma for almost a year, It's halfway through junior year at school you missed the last couple of months of freshman year and the first six months of junior year, The doctors told your father that with the toxic waste in your system they needed to clean out your body with a operation which they did and they said you either wake up on your own or you won't at all" Melissa tells him.

"Mr Stillinski?" The doctor is in the door way shocked expression on his face.

"The one and only well unless you count my dad but everyone calls him sheriff that's if he still is sheriff that is?" Stiles asks and now he has a headache.

 

"Yes he is still sheriff Stiles" Melissa laughs and then helps the doctor examine Stiles and question him the doctor gives him to all clear and say he is a miracle.

"When can I go home?" Stiles asks the doctor.

"Well I will get Melissa to draw some blood so we can test it but I shouldn't see why you can't go home today. I suspect your hungry for some decent food" The doctor chuckles when Stiles eyes lights up.

"I will sign the release papers when your father gets hear he needs to sign them too" Speak of the devil Stiles thinks when he sees his father standing in the hall way clothes looking wrinkled and disheveled.

"Well are you gonna stand in the hall way or are you gonna hug him?" Melissa shouts out to the sheriff.

As if following her command the sheriff runs into the room eyes shining with tears and crushes Stiles against his chest.

Stiles cries too but he is crying about having too maybe repeat school all over and not be with his friends he needs to go over to the school and see if there is anything he can do to just be with the pack in school.

"What time is it?" Stiles asks when his dad pulls back he checks his watch.

"7 in the morning" His dad tells him.

"What day?" Stiles asks.

"It's a Tuesday its the 25th of March" His dad tells him.

"Are you supposed to be working?" Stiles asks his dad.

"yeah but.." The sheriff says.

"No but's dad go to work I will see you later I have something I need to do anyway" Stiles tells him.

"Stiles?" The sheriff asks.

"Please just sign my release papers give me money for a taxi back home and I will see you later" Stiles tells him the sheriff looks wary but does as he is told and leaves Stiles way more money than a taxi costs.

"See you later son are you sure about this?" He asks again.

"Yeah dad sign the papers" Stiles tells him and he gets dressed in the clothes from the bedside draw and his phone is there its on charge lucky he has a water proof phone isn't it.

Melissa walks back in with the papers for him to sign too and tells him "I can't wait to phone Scott and let him know" Melissa says.

"Wait no don't I wanna surprise him" Stiles says and Melissa lights up and smiles that big motherly smile of hers.

"Okay your all set to go" Melissa tells him and he smiles and greets her good bye.

The taxi home was quick Stiles needed a shower which turned into Stiles time and wow a years worth of come is a lot it only took him a couple of strokes.

Stiles dressed and got ready his room is the same as he left it he made a massive breakfast which he ate to himself and he still didn't feel full.

By the time he did everything he needed to do it was 11 o'clock and Stiles took his baby's keys off the hook and drove over to the school he needed to see the principle and everyone will be in class so there won't be any drama about him being out of a coma.

" Stiles" The principle gasps when he knocks on his door Andy and his father are old friends the go way back. In fact he is Stiles's godfather.

"Yeah am I okay to come in I need to talk to you?" Before Andy even said yes he was pulling him in for a hug.

"I am so glad your okay" Andy beamed as he backed off the hug. As he went to sit back down "I never gave up hope when did you wake up?"

"About six hours ago" Stiles replied as he sat down "I need to ask a favor" Stiles told him.

"Anything" Andy told him.

"I know I am behind on my school work but I need to get back into school I was wondering if there is anything I can do to get back in and be in the same grade as Scott.

"Well If you take the end of year test for freshman year and pass I can go around your teachers get the assignments you need and and you can finish them all of at home then you can take the end of year test in September like all the other students and come back to school full time in senior year" Andy tells him.

"That would be amazing" Stiles nods eagerly.

"There will be a lot of essays and reading Stiles" Andy warns him.

"You know me I love to read can I do my freshman year test now? I all ready know everything that is on there" Stiles tells him.

"Are you sure Stiles?" Andy looks wary.

"Yep" Stiles says while popping the P.

Andy leaves the room and comes back with the end of year freshman exam Stiles knows he will ace it.

"You have an hour to finish it make sure to fill in all the boxes I am gonna go ask you teachers to compose a list of essays you need to complete and Books you need to read" Andy tells him and Stiles nods "You may start now" Andy says before he walks out the room.

 

An hour passes and like Stiles says it was easy so easy he finished in half an hour it was multiple choice anyway.

Andy walks back in with a stack of papers in hand and Stiles feels happy that he has got till the end of the year to do these. Andy's assistant walks in with a stack of books like ten books.

"Read all these books and complete the assignments for each class then return them to me whenever you complete them don't be discouraged by the amount of work it is because each class is only on the third assignments when you complete the work you will be ahead of the other students" Andy says and he knows how good at research Stiles is.

"Thank you so much" Stiles said and Andy just nods and goes to put all the work in a file so they don't blow away or something. The assistant just puts the books in front of Stiles and leaves.

"Most of the books there will help with the essays the teachers put the chapters that you will need so you don't need to read the whole thing" Andy says and passes Stiles the folder with all his work in and takes Stiles's test and sits with a marking grid ready to mark.

Fifteen minutes later and Andy shows Stiles his test he scored a 98/100 and got an A+ Andy was proud and so was Stiles. 

The lunch bell rings and Stiles smiles because he wants to see Scott and the others. "Am I okay to go see Scott for lunch after I put my things in my car?" Stiles asks Andy.

"Sure just come say good bye before you leave" Andy smiles and Stiles nods and steps out into the crowded hallway with students milling about and some stare at him mouth wide open while Stiles just goes to the jeep to put his folder and books away.

When Stiles make his way into the crowed cafeteria he sees them all of them but there are some new faces and Issac is sitting where Stiles used to sit.

The new faces are two boys both twins by the looks of them identical, There's a Japanese or Chinese girl sitting next to Isaac she looks a mixture of shy and loud which is a weird combination, there are two other girls too pretty but one of them looks tough like I will rip your dick off if you even look at me kinda way. The other girl is beautiful yet she looks like she is used to being alone. Danny is there too he is kinda a new face.

As Stiles gets closer he can hear Scott whine at Isaac and the whole table is laughing at them.

"Oh my god Isaac that is so not fair we planned on going camping for spring break you can't just cancel because Kira doesn't like bugs" Scott whines and the way they are pushing each other reminds Stiles of himself and Scott.

Lydia looks up and spots him her eyes widen and her jaw drops she stays frozen in her seat the pack still focused on Scott and Isaac's argument. When she realizes he is actually there she stands nobody pays her attention accepts Jackson and he too looks to Stiles and smiles wow that's weird.

Lydia captures everyone's attention when she lets out a sob and runs towards Stiles he catches her and spins her around she is laughing and crying and can't think of which one to pick.

They became close before he went into a coma so it doesn't really surprise Stiles what does surprise him however is Jackson bear hugging him Jackson of all people when Stiles looks over his shoulder to see the pack the new people at the table look confused and the ones that do know him are all sitting there shocked looks on there faces.

"Jackson as much as I am moved by the hug I kinda need my air supply back" Stiles tells him and Jackson lets him down again and laughs

"God I have missed your smart ass comments" Jackson tells him Lydia is stiles crying and everyone at the table are smiling including the new people then it happens.

Stiles gets tackles into a group hug by Scott,Erica,Boyd,Isaac and Allison as well as Jackson and Lydia joining back in.

It takes Stiles a while to realize that the whole cafeteria is silent like hear a pin drop silent Lydia's sobs echo as well as the laughing of the pack.

"So maybe we should go outside we are being stared at and I am really uncomfortable" Stiles says and Scott literately picks Stiles up and runs out to the parking lot where there are less students he is followed by the pack as well as there new people at the table.

The pack ditch school Scott shoves him in his jeep takes the keys off him and heads to somewhere Stiles doesn't know but the pack and the new people follow them and some overtake seemingly knowing where Scott is going.

They stop at a loft the whole pack gets in the massive life and when they get out slide a massive metal door across and enter a loft to find Derek sitting there reading on the couch so Derek's loft then.


	2. I can't do this anymore

Stiles loves his pack he really does but he has to do this he has to get away for a while.

Hear he is surrounded by the pack and he has found out the new kids at the lunch table are werewolf's and a part of the pack now.

They all welcomed him but they don't need him anymore Lydia has taken over research and he can't do anything else.

Learned the names of the new people and he thinks he would really like them if he got to know them.

The biggest shock was Cora as the fact that she's a hale.

Also Malia is peters daughter it's like the fucking twilight zone that he's woken up too.

"Stiles are you okay??" Aiden asked him.

"Actually no I'm not really" stiles tells him.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks him.

"I can't do this anymore I can't be around you guys and I can't be pack I need to leave and I need you to not come after me" stiles tells them and it's something he has thought about since he first woke up.

"Stiles you can't leave us" Scott says he sounds like a wounded puppy and stiles needs to go.

"I need to Scott I need to find my way again maybe find something in good at I feel different I don't belong hear anymore" stiles gets up and walks out ignoring the packs calls but nobody follows like he asks.

He cries and he isn't ashamed to admit it all the way home the jeep is filled withy the sound if his sobs but he can handle it because he knows in his heart it's the right thing to do.

When he gets home he is alone which is good so he calls Felicity.

"Hello?" A very make and deep voice answers the phone.

"Errm hey? I'm looking for Felicity Smoak is this the wrong number?" Stiles asks.

"Oh no she's just in the bathroom she should be out any second though if you wanna wait?" The voice asks and it sound sweet as well as strong.

"Yeah sure" stiles tells the man.

"may I ask who's calling?" The male asks.

"I'd rather it be a surprise if you don't mind?" Stiles asks him.

"Oh yeah sure hear she is, Felicity phone call" the man says to Felicity.

"Hello?" Felicity's sweet voice comes down the line.

"Hey cuz it's me" stiles smiles as Felicity screams but then winces because it went right down his ear.

"Oh my god Stiles? Is it really you? Oh my god your alive I mean you were alive before but you were asleep so technically your awake now oh my god I can't believe it" she rambles more than Stiles sometimes.

"Yeah listen Felicity I have favour to ask you?" Stiles tells her.

"What is it?" Felicity asks.

"I need to get away from Beacon Hills can I come stay with you for a while? I will get a job and pay my way don't worry" stiles asks

"Of course you can stay I missed you so much when will you come?"

"I will get the train in a couple of hours after I pack it only takes two hours so I should be there before 8 if that's okay with you?" 

"Of course it is I will get the guest room ready and come pick you up at the station" Felicity tells him.

"Don't be silly I will get a cab just text me your address and I will get there my self I gotta go pack love you Felicity bye" stiles tells her.

"Love you too see you soon" Felicity says and before she hangs up he hears the make voice say 'who's that' and in Stiles opinion it sounded jealous.

stiles goes to pack his things he doesn't pack much just his clothes his laptop and power cable, his phone charger as well as his secret stash of money and a picture of his mom and dad. He will be taking his school work with him so he won't be board on the train or at Felicity's.

He jumps in his jeep and heads over to the station and works up the nerve to tell his father.

When he actually walks into the station all the deputy's he has known forever start applauding him and whistling Tara hugs him there even a few tears that's just from the men. They all loved Stiles.

He makes his way to his father who came out of his office when the clapping started and hugged him.

"Can you take a break?" He asks him.

His father nods and tells Tara he is going out for a bit.

Stiles leads him to the jeep and when they are both in sets off towards the station.

The ride isn't long because there it's a whole lot of town in Beacon Hills.

Neither of them speak until Stiles parks at the train station.

"What are we doing hear?" The sheriff asks puzzled.

" I need to get away dad I am going to stay at Felicity's in Starling City" stiles tells his father.

"But you can't what about school?" The sheriff says.

"Andy have me essays and said I have until the end of the year to complete them and I can start fresh a a senior next year I need to get away dad" stiles starts to cry.

"Is this about the pack?" The sheriff asks surprising Stiles.

"They told you?" Stiles ask.

"Yeah they had too because I wanted to know why you where out there"

"It's not about them dad it's about me I need some space from this town I need to just take a breather for a while" he told his father.

"Promise me that you will do all your school work and stay out of trouble and text me and phone me to let me know how your doing?" John asks.

"Promise me you will eat healthily and we have a deal" Stiles laughs when his father held out his pinky finger but Stiles took it and pinky promised his father.

"Come on I'll pay for your ticket" the sheriff left Stiles to grab his suitcase and his school work his books are in a back pack for easy carrying.

Meanwhile the sheriff went to the ATM and withdrew $1000 it was the least he could do if his son won't be hear for a while.

"One ticket to Starling City please" the sheriff asked he got a discount if Mary behind the counter because he is the sheriff.

When he tried to push the money and ticket in Stiles hand Stiles refused but he wouldn't take no for an answer and shoved it in his pocket.

It was a tearful good bye but Stiles reassured his father that the getaway is what he needs.

He texts Felicity to let her know.

To Felicity

16:00

On my way just got on the train now see you soon :) xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help what powers should Stiles have ??????


	3. What the hell?

Felicity doesn't live very far from the train station so Stiles decided to walk the rest of the way he had a wheely suitcase any way and a back pack so what's the worst that could happen?

Well Stiles was walking to Felicity's apartment and Stiles read that the Glades was leveled before he went into his coma it looks better still in the stages of being rebuilt. Still looking like crap though if Stiles is honest.

Stiles being the good guy he is had to help the guy in need.

This guy in need was strung up by his ankles screaming for help while a woman in a black leather outfit is hitting him with a metal pole type thing.

Next to the woman a man also in leather but green and with a bow and arrow in asking more like shouting at the man telling him to talk.

Stiles just had to shout "Hey" at the two people with weapons because he is just stupid.

Both of the leather wearing people turn and look at him "Get out of hear kid" The woman says and she has a nice voice. To bad she is more or less scowling at Stiles.

"I will be more than happy too when cut that man down" Stiles says because being with the pack taught him to protect those who can't protect themselves.

The woman spins on her heels and marches towards Stiles she swings the metal stick at Stiles and goes to whack him in the arm or something but before Stiles knows what he is doing he catches the metal pole in his hand.

The force that she swung with is amazing his hand stings from catching it. But that's not the most shocking thing that happens is what is the most shocking though is something Stiles can't explain.

His hand gets cold ice cold like they where the day that he fell in the lake ice forms around his hand and travels up the metal pole the woman lets go of the pole and her end clatters to the floor.

The moment the pole hits the floor it shatters.

How the fuck did that happen? How did Stiles turn it to ice? And how the hell did he catch the thing in the first place?

The woman looks shocked she is standing still like she is frozen herself.

"How? How did you do that?" She asks puzzled just like Stiles is.

"I have no idea" Stiles whispers.

The next thing he knows a high pitch sound is being played and then darkness spreads over his vision he feels a heavy hit to the head and then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Stiles wakes up he is strapped to a chair in a lair or something there are computers around and training equipment and Felicity?

"Stiles are you okay?" Felicity asks coming up to untie him but being stopped but a tall man with blond hair.

"Felicity what the hell is going on who is this kid?" The blond asks.

"Oliver that's my cousin Stiles" Felicity says before ragging her arm out of Oliver's hand and unties Stiles.

"Felicity please don't touch me I don't want to hurt you" Stiles say but Felicity doesn't listen she grabs his hand and Stiles squeezes his eyes shut because he doesn't want to see Felicity get turned into a ice cube.

"Open your eyes look at me I'm fine" Felicity's voice comes through loud and clear and Stiles opens his eyes slowly and she is she isn't iced.

"What is wrong with me?" Stiles cry's and buries his face into Felicity's shoulder.

"We have seen this before with Barry, Roy and Sara, Felicity Stiles is a metahuman just like them" Oliver says.

Stiles head whips around to Oliver "So wait your saying that I am a mutant just like the X-men movies?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah but only this is real." Oliver says. "Have you been electrocuted recently?, Or been exposed to chemicals? Something like that."

"I was in a coma for a year after swallowing toxic waste that had been dumped in a ice covered lake after I fell in" Stiles replies nervously.

"Well then there you go you know have the power of Ice congratulations, Oh and where did you learn to fight?" Oliver asks.

"I can't fight" Stiles says puzzled the next thing he knows Oliver is throwing a punch but Stiles grabs his hand and twists exposing his back to Stiles and the Stiles sweeps his feet at Olivers feet making the much larger man fall to the ground.

Oliver looks smug, Felicity looks shocked two people over in the corner a blond woman and a bulky black man are laughing but Stiles is freaked out.

"Shit what is happening to me" Stiles whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles powers are 
> 
> to control or manipulate Ice.  
> Also Enhanced combat which means his brain is like hardwired for combat so he is naturally skilled at fighting even though he hasn't trained to fight.  
> He will also have another power but I wanna let you guys decide what that is let me know in the comments and I will pick the best one.


	4. "I need a drink"

"I need a drink" Stiles said 

"Your 17 you can't drink" Felicity said.

"I think after the day I have had, I deserve a drink. Hell I have been in a coma for a year, I double especially need a drink. Now will someone take me away from this man cave slash head quarters for vigilantes are us and find a bar me and my fake ID will do the rest" Stiles vents and talks to the room as a whole.

"Your under one" Oliver says.

"Technically its a nightclub not a bar Ollie" Sara says from where she is sat on the table full of weapons.

"Same difference Sara" Oliver says back.

"Can someone just show me the door please?" Stiles shouts.

"Stiles calm down everything's going to be okay, your just special now and do you know how we deal with special people?" John Diggle says from where he is sat on a chair by the computer.

"Death?" Stiles asks only half joking.

"No Stiles we train you to fight even though your pretty good at that all ready which is an awesome power if you keep that up you will have a six pac in next to no time" John jokes trying to make Stiles feel like his whole world is falling apart.

"What happens when training is finished?" Stiles asks.

"That's for you to decide once we give you training you make the choice whether that's to live a normal life and ignore the greatness that has been thrust upon you or you can fight to help people" Oliver says with a look in his eyes as strong as steel.

Stiles laughs and it sounds like he has finally lost his mind but the irony is just too good.

"Stiles are you okay?" Felicity asks.

"When I first turned sixteen I fell into a world that I had no right whatsoever to fall into and for six months all I did was fight to survive and I fought to protect those I cared about. I watched as people where tortured because I was too weak to fight. I watched as all my friends grew stronger and stronger whiles the only things that where strong on me was my brain because all I was good for was research and my legs because all I could do was run away. I saw monsters I thought only existed in fairy tales, So no Felicity I haven't been okay in a long time" Stiles says tears freely dripping from his face.

Stiles watches as the tears fall of his face and freeze little tear drops of ice falling to the floor and shattering on impact.

"When you say monsters what do you mean?" Oliver asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"Stiles snorts.

"Try me" Oliver says.

"Werewolves, Kanima's, Berserkers couple of demons and fairy's there just the most memorable of the supernatural creatures I have dealt with but I found human hunters to be the most vicious and monstrous things I have encountered they are more monster than the the beasts they hunt" Stiles says.

"I never knew Fairy's existed did you Ollie?" Felicity says and she doesn't look shocked because of what Stiles just said why isn't she shocked?

"I heard rumors but I have never seen one first hand or encountered any one who has seen them" Oliver says and he looks happy perhaps because he has more knowledge?

"Your not shocked?" Stiles asks them.

"A little while back we came across a so called 'miracle serum' it was synthesized from a werewolves and a berserkers DNA should the user survive the process they get power, speed, enhanced reflexes, fast healing but the cost is you can go into rages and become almost unstoppable. The inventor couldn't survive a werewolf bite so he created the serum so he got the benefits of a werewolf without being a werewolf, but the cost was too great he accidentally killed his wife in a rage. So he sold them to the military in favor of killing him because every time he tried to commit suicide the bullet or knife wouldn't work so they ripped him apart" Oliver says.

"Oh well at least I know you guys don't think I'm crazy" Stiles chuckles.

"What was it like in the coma?" Felicity asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Stiles asks puzzled.

"Because I visited you so many time and I talked to you for hours and hours could you hear me?" Felicity admits tears in her eyes but reusing to fall.

"No I didn't hear you and honestly the coma felt like heaven" Stiles tells her or rather them because everyone can hear him.

"Why would you say that?" Sara questions.

"Because I dreamed of happiness and love and of the most beautiful person on the planet" Stiles tells her with a smile.

"Stiles please don't talk about your wet dreams in front of me" Felicity says getting laughs out of the others.

"There was nothing at all sexual about the dream Felicity I fell in love with my dream girl and the truth is I'm hear and every thought in my head is of her and how much I wish I could get back to her" Stiles sighs and goes and sits.

"Whats her name?" Sara asks.

"I haven't got a clue I have never seen her before in my life all I know is she is the most beautiful person on the planet and where ever I am my face seeks her out in a crowd and it breaks bit by bit because I know I will never find her" Stiles says and Felicity comes and hugs him.

"Okay wow I am just over sharing today you did ask can I please have that drink now?" Stiles begs Oliver.

 

"What do you want? I will have Thea bring it down for you and you get one and one only"

"Jack on the rocks please and thank you" Stiles says and Oliver goes off to make a quiet phone call to someone.

"I wish I had powers" Felicity said all of a sudden all eyes minus Oliver's snap to her and she looks freaked out. " I said that out loud didn't I?" She asks and shrugs at the answered head nods "Whatever I totally do it would be super awesome"

"They are kinda cool but they scare me I don't wanna loose control and hurt someone" Stiles says.

"Stiles that's why your hear now we can teach you control hear let me try something" She waves him over away from all the computers by the stairs and gives him a glass full of water.

"I want you to try and freeze the water in this glass but don't let the glass shatter" Sara says the others watch on joined by Oliver who has ended his phone call.

Stiles imagines ice and cold and visualizes the water freezing soon ice starts to form in the glass. "That's good keep going" Sara says.

The glass is fine in his hands and the water is slowly freezing like its listening to his command and freezing the way he is telling it too. Slowly.

Stiles hears foot steps on the metal stair case next to him when he turns to see who it is the glass falls to the ground and shatters.

"Stiles are you okay?" Sara asks him worried.

Stiles ignores her and continues looking at the new arrival. " It was you, Your the girl from my dream" Stiles blurts in shock making the others freeze in place and the new girl to look puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Stiles know Thea why did he only dream of her for a year 
> 
> Stiles Dream was actually a power if anyone can tell me what that power is I will post another chapter and let them suggest a few ideas if they want.


	5. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda gruesome fighting in this chapter you are warned

"Dude that is the worst pick up line ever" Thea laughs and walks over to the set of computers and places the tray with a couple of drinks on there.

"Stiles are you sure its her?" Oliver asks.

"I am one hundred billion percent I dreamed of her and I don't know why because I have never seen her before the dream" Stiles really needs to solve this because this girl was what kept him going in the coma.

"Well obviously you have seen me before because you don't dream of people you don't know" She says calm voice but slight panic under the tone.

"When I first met you in my dream you where running away from someone he was torturing you and you said that you weren't safe that you needed to get out of the city so you stole keys to a big white boat and you took off to sea I didn't want you to go alone so I came with you" Stiles tells her.

"Well as you can see I am right hear not at sea and as far as I remember I have never been tortured so if you will excuse me I have a club to run" Thea walks past him and tries to rush up the stairs but Stiles grabs her arm and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"In the dream you had a birthmark on the sole of your foot, it was shaped like an x, you said you hated it because...." Stiles is cut off by Thea.

"Because it gets really itchy all the time and it makes wearing heels a bitch" Thea finishes for him. Stiles nods. "How is that possible?" She says and goes to take a drink from the tray.

"Stiles is there anything else about this dream? Can you remember if Thea said who the attacker was?" Oliver asks worried for his sisters well being.

"Yeah errm she said it was her father?" Stiles tells him.

"That's impossible my dad died at sea and he would never kill me" Thea scoffed.

"Actually you said that when Malcolm tortured you he told you everything" Stiles tells her.

"Hang on a minute did you say Malcolm?" Felicity says and looks between Stiles and Oliver.

"Yes Malcolm M something dream Thea told me that when he tortured her that he told her the truth about her mother cheating" Stiles tells them.

"Ollie is he lying? Tell me that it was just a dream you killed Malcolm and he is not my dad" Thea said with tears in her eyes.

"Thea I wanted to tell you but I couldn't do that to you, Why do you think I moved out and I don't talk to mom anymore she is just a lair she manipulates and does everything to get her way" Oliver spat out while going to hug her.

Thea dodges Oliver and runs up the stairs and Stiles couldn't leave her like that so he runs after her ignoring the shouts of Felicity to come back.

He follows Thea through the masses in the club and follows the weeping teen out through the back entrance. When he gets out there Thea is sitting on the cold wet floor beside a dumpster.

"Thea come on get up off the floor" Stiles tries.

"Just go away I don't even know you just leave me alone" Thea sobs face buried in her arms.

"Yeah your right you don't know me but if everything in that dream was right I know you maybe better than your self, I know that loosing your brother made your heart shatter into a million pieces, and I know that was made worse by your mother because she put on a mask of normalcy so you rebelled at first it was desperate attempts of attention but then she met Walter, and you felt as if she was letting your brother and father go and you hated her for that" Stiles grabs her arms and stands her up.

"How do you know that?" She asks as she wipes the still flowing but silent tears away.

"When I saved you in the dream I felt a connection so I gave up my life to sail away with you and given the choice in the real world I would do it again over and over because when we sailed away we grew to know each other and I fell in love with who you where I fell in love with your courage and your bravery but most of all I fell in love with the sparkle in your eyes when you laugh or cry" Stiles said and Thea chuckled.

"So you Thea Dearden Queen and your mom must of been high because that middle name is the epitome of hilariousness, Anyway you are going to get up and we are going to go steal a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and we are going to go drown your sorrows and then tomorrow you can beat me up for the hangover, but no more tears because you have done nothing wrong just because Malcolm is the sperm donor doesn't make him your real father" Stiles told her.

Thea smiles and hugs Stiles tight she buries her face in his shoulder.

Over he shoulder Stiles gets a good look at the ally where they currently are and holy shit.

"Thea?" Stiles says.

"Yeah?" Thea replies not looking up at him. That's when Stiles sees it a man in in black leather with a bow and arrow in hand.

"I need you to go back inside and get Oliver because this is where I found you in my dream and there is a man in black leather with a bow and arrow" Thea nods and slips back in the door not looking over her shoulder.

Stiles steps out the way of the dumpster and steps towards the dark archer Thea told him in his dream that this is what her Father dressed up as to torture her, Thea said that Malcolm said that it wasn't her father that was torturing her but the dark archer.

"You know I don't get why vigilantes like to wear leather isn't it sweaty?" Stiles taunts hoping to stall.

"I am not a vigilante" Malcolm spits and walks forward a couple of steps.

"Oh of course sorry about that, should I call you dark archer or Malcolm?" Stiles asks and Malcolm growls shit is he a werewolf?

"Who are you?" Malcolm spits out.

"I'm Batman" Stiles says in a raspy voice trying his best impression it makes Malcolm chuckle.

"That's really funny lets see how well you talk with an arrow in your throat" As soon as he finishes talking he shoots the arrow and Stiles waits till the last second and his hand shoots up and he grabs the arrow crushing it in his hand. He gets a splinter of the arrow bur he can deal.

"Sorry was that expensive it felt expensive I bet it was expensive but in future maybe you should buy arrows that are less easy to break" Stiles taunts again.

Only this time Malcolm draws two Chinese ring daggers and Allison would love these because these look ultra expensive.

Malcolm advances on Stiles and swings his hands Stiles faints right and kicks Malcolm in the gut. Malcolm grunts but otherwise seems unharmed.

Malcolm goes to launch at Stiles again but the door to the club opens up and someone that looks like Jackson but much older walks out and Stiles freezes but it's too late Malcolm's blades lodge in to his raised hands.

Stiles lets out a scream that is not at all manly, he sees red Malcolm's blades are still stuck to his fingers so Stiles grabs the blade tears springing forth when the sides cut into his hands he grits through the pain and twists till he hears the snap of Malcolm's finger bones.

Malcolm grunts and Stiles yanks the blades off the fingers causing more cuts to his palm but he throws the blades away and jumps high foot connecting with Malcolm's face. 

Malcolm stumbles back and lands in the Jackson look a likes arms, Malcolm struggles and struggles but apparently Jackson's clone has a strong grip because kicks and head butts do nothing to relinquish his hold on the dark archer.

"Go get Oliver to get something to knock him out" not Jackson orders and fuck that he didn't listen to his Jackson he isn't listening to this one.

"I have a better idea" Stiles says and takes a couple of steps forward avoiding Malcolm's kicking legs.

"Oh yeah whats that?" Jackson clone asks and Stiles walks back to pick up the daggers.

"This is for Thea" Stiles says and throws both daggers one dagger lodges in the center of his chest not enough to kill but seriously hurt judging by the scream Malcolm lets out "And this is for all the people you killed in the glades" Stiles says and launches the dagger.

The dagger is shot out of midair by Oliver before it landed in the bastards heart "Stiles you aren't a killer you don't need to do this let me handle it" Oliver says in full Arrow dress so he stopped to get into costume before attempting to save Stiles that's great.

"Actually Oliver he fought me he stabbed me and he went after the girl I love so this is my fight no your you may have a past but this is my present and he needs to die" Stiles shouts glancing over to the still struggling Malcolm and seriously what does Jackson number two eat he must be like the incredible hulk strong.

 

"Stiles you need to calm down your eyes are glowing" Oliver says and Stiles scoffs.

"My eyes don't glo....." Stiles cuts himself off once he sees his reflection in the puddle by his side. His eyes are ice white and it looks like there frozen solid.

"Stiles breath he will die but it won't be by your hands I can't put that on you" Oliver says.

And Stiles hands clench because of what he put dream Thea through and now the real Thea. When Stiles looks at his hands ice is covering his fists and slowly inching up his arm covering his skin in solid ice but it doesn't hurt it doesn't even feel like he has anything on there it just feels like his skin.

Stiles swivels on his heel and walks towards Malcolm, Jackson's double freaks when he sees Stiles arms and loosens his grip loose enough for Malcolm to slip up and launch himself at Stiles.

Stiles goes to punch Malcolm's chest but the ice makes his hand super strong and Stiles arm punches right through his chest and blood seeps out of the hand shaped hole in Malcolm's chest.

The two look on in horror as Stiles arm comes out the other side pushing Malcolm's heart out if the cavity, its not until Stiles looks down and realizes that Malcolm got one last blow in and the knife is lodged in his own chest a few inches away from his heart.

Stiles drops to the floor and Malcolm falls on top of him the knife lodges in even deeper and milk Stiles for the worst scream of his life the last thing he remembers is Oliver shouting for someone called 'Roy' to do something.

That's when everything went black.


	6. Damn Hospitals

The sounds of beeping filled the small un-decorated room, Muffled sobs contained and held back.

When Stiles opens his eyes, its bright almost too bright maybe he died and went to heaven? He groans in pain when he tries to sit up his stomach aches like he has well been stabbed, but it feels a lot worse than before.

 

Felicity is their and is pushing him back down on the bed so not heaven then.

"Come on Stiles lie back down or you will tear the stitches" she guides him back to the bed he tries to speak but his mouth is dry like the Sahara desert.

 

Like she is reading his mind Felicity brings a plastic water cup from the side of his bed for him to sip, its warm as hell but he drinks anyway, he goes to drink some more but lets out a slow shaky breath and the water freezes solid.

 

"That's so cool I gotta get me a power like that" Says a very familiar voice from the door.

 

Stiles turns his head to see a red eyed Thea softly smiling at him.

"How long was I out?" He croaks out to the room.

"Just two days the Doctors say you should be fine the knife didn't hit any major organs and you should be up and around within a couple of weeks" Felicity says.

"Where's Dad? And when can I go home well to your house?" Stiles asks because he really fucking hates hospitals.

 

"I will go get a doctor and ask him Ill be right back" Felicity says and rushes out the door.

 

Stiles looks up at the ceiling and then feels a sharp pain in his shoulder.

 

"Ow what was that for?" Stiles cries out to Thea who just hit him.

 

"You're such an idiot you could have died and for nothing" Thea says.

 

"It wasn't for nothing" Stiles says voice low but Thea heard.

 

"Oh yeah? What was it for then?" Thea asks sitting her self down on Stiles bed.

 

"For you" He says eyes darting anywhere else but Thea.

 

Thea's finger tilts his chin so he is looking at her when she speaks.

 

"Why would you risk your life when you barely even know me?" She asks.

 

"Because in my dreams, I fell in love with you but I vowed that if I ever got the chance I would kill the bastard who took you away from your family, the man who forced you to live on a boat for a year because you where scared for your life" Stiles says and Thea looks into his eyes.

 

"Your eyes are glowing" She says and pulls out a pocket mirror for Stiles to see he eyes, the usual doe eyed brown have gone and have been replaced by a cold hard icy white.

"Sorry" Stiles says and calms down by taking breaths in and out.

 

"So now that he is dead does this make it some sort of alternate universe or something?" Thea asks.

"I suppose I changed the future which sucks because I liked being on a boat with you for a year even if, their was a homicidal maniac after you" Stiles words spill out like the usually do.

 

"Well I am glad you are okay maybe this universe could involve like a date or something?" Thea says and blushes high on her cheeks.

 

"Between me and you?" Stiles asks shocked.

 

"No between you and Oliver idiot of course me and you" Thea says. Stiles laughs but it hurts his stomach.

 

"I would love that" He says and Thea beams and leans forward and pecks him on the lips.

"I have to get back and pack up my stuff" Thea says to him.

 

"Your moving out?" Stiles asks dumbly.

"Yeah I kinda have to I sort of punched my Mom in the face because I was angry you where hurt and when I got home I just punched and broke her nose" Thea says sheepishly. 

"You broke her nose" Stiles laughs again but stops when he feels the cold leaking of something on his stomach. "Thea can you check my stitches please" Stiles asks.

Thea does so without hesitation and Stiles hears the little "Shit" Thea says.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Stiles asks slightly panicking.

"Don't worry you just tore one of your stitches" Thea says and she gets up and presses the nurse button on the remote beside the bed.

 

"I fucking hate hospitals" Stiles groans and hits Thea with his fingers when she starts to laugh at him.

Damn hospitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think????

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think let me know in the comments what power stiles should have


End file.
